Birth by sleep guys on earth
by Thewingofthewest
Summary: Rayne has her started summer all planned out. With her mom gone and left alone plan's ruined. Or is it? Ven, Vanitas, and terra show up and appears asking for her help. will she help or struggle with the darkness within her?
1. Friends on the Horizon

Another sweaty and exciting season has begun once more. This year's summer going to be a blast. Summer vacation will be so intriguing going to the beach with my friends, catching up on my video game addictions, and hopefully finding my true love. Yes! The downfall of the amazing adventure was led by my mother's dumb luck in winning a whole summer vacation pre-paid at Paris, along with a $5,000 shopping spree. I, the lonely protagonist, was left on the profound and polluted world of California. She left moments after she finished packing and only left one single number of the dining table. I let myself fall upon the cozy couch to resume my game of Birth by sleep on my psp. Suddenly, a loud 'kaboom!' was heard and made me bolt out of my seat. I swung my front door open to encounter upon a whole small hill made of used up keyblades. 'From the graveyard', my first thought guessed. Voices were heard from within them.

"Urrrgghh. Now look what you've done! We have ended up on another mysterious world. I highly doubt the sun was in your eyes THAT time!" One exclaimed.

"W…Well it was! You didn't have to keep screaming ' No pressure! No pressure! No pressure!' in my ears!" implied the other. Neither of them knew of my existence yet. The final voice pleaded for my help to get out of the rubble. Apparently the two other voices were crushing him. A hand took hand of mine from underneath and I yanked him out with effort. The following second, I became face to face with one of the main protagonist of birth by sleep. "TERRRAAAA!" I muffled in my hands not to make such a huge scene for the whole neighborhood. He stayed silent tilting his head a bit toward the right in confusion. The other two behind him made their way out right after he did. From behind I glanced at two of the most smexiest characters of birth by sleep. "Ven…Vanit…." and that was all I said before I plopped on to the floor and passed out.

Darkness engulfed me. I kicked and swayed to get to light, but it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt I punched the wall. It felt soft so I attempted to try to make an opening to get out. Unfortunately this punch was clutched by the same wall and startled me awake.

"Listen doll, I don't care if you're a girl or a guy, you owe me a new helmet!" the figure implied. My vision came back and saw a young guy holding up a broken glass helmet. I looked directly at his face and felt a blush run up my neck and rested upon my cheeks. "Vanitas, it's you." I said. "Damn right its me, and you girl owe me a new helmet. I hope you have 7,000 munny on you!" He replied. The blush grew even bigger once ventus made his way around my bed toward me as well. "Please don't let him get to you. Hi I'm-" "Ventus. Ven for short, Right?" I finished. His eyes grew to the size of lemons. " That. That's right." Terra stepped into my room following ventus.

My room can have a limit of people guys! Ven and vani are exceptions! "We are sorry we startled you. We just got a notice of a person who may help us defeat a certain enemy that could be after our certain center of life called kingdom hearts. We just made a detour and crashed on your world by mistake." He explained to me slowly.

" Can't you just make a portal and easily fly away?" I asked. All three stared at me surprised at how much I knew about them and all were curious of my secret knowledge connections. Furthermore, Why am i sending them away! Do not go my beloveds!

"We would if we could but unfortunately we cannot use any of our magic or most of our abilities in this world." Declared Ven.

Vanitas started off, "Yeah, damn this cursed world-GAH! Why'd you hit me for?"

Terra remained still with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. "You were not being polite to our host and you're immature."

I took a step off my bed and made my way toward my game room. The three boys followed. "Before I open the door, you must not be afraid. This is how I know you all."

The door slammed open revealing my game systems along with multiple posters of characters of kingdom hearts; one with ventus and Vanitas, another with ventus, aqua, and terra. On my long shelf, anime and video game plushies sat. In the center sat the three holding hands with happy faces except Vanitas who had a pout of his face. That one was my favorite. Two " OH MY GAWD!" 's were heard from behind in unison followed by terra's deep " Oh my." Ventus ran in with excitement as if he found what he had been looking for all his life. Vanitas slowly took baby steps in cautiously not to trigger any fan girl alerts he had not seen. "Im guessing we are some sort of video game for your world to hide our actual existence?"Terra theorized. " Right on the spot, " I answered. Ventus jumped up and turned my direction. "Well you seem to know our names and our life story pretty well, but we don't seem to know yours."

"Im sorry. My name is Rayne Brentwood. Its an honor to meet you." A small bow was made to them showing my respect to them. Terra stepped forward from the three. "There's no need for you to bow. It seems to show you have a nice pure heart-"

"You're wrong. I sense darkness luring deep within her. I've known my master for a while now and I can assure you this. Without a doubt, her scent and xehanort's are exactly the same."

Ventus pulled Vanitas to face him, "Just what are you trying to say, Vani?"

A smirk appeared. A chuckle came from Vanitas' throat.

"Boys we might be in the presence of xehanort's offspring."


	2. The beginning faults

"Boys, we might be in the presence of Xehanort's offspring."

A daze fell in the midst of the room. "Impossible, Xehanort never had a wife or a lover!" Declared Terra. " How would you know, Terra? Hm?" Vanitas curiously said. The muscular man only stood there without a response to give. Ventus locked eyes with me and I gave him a signal to take action. He received the signal and stabbed his thigh with his kneecap making Vanitas ending up on the floor rubbing his side. "Well, would you look at that, he's hurt? We'll just take him outside to heal. Heh," Ven suggested.

A nod assured it was all right and the two carried Vanitas to the back yard where they sat on the patio.

"Vanitas, are you absolutely sure this girl is related to Xehanort or are you just trying to scare her for your own fun?"

" Peh. I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. Besides, I sense a similar feeling within her that is in myself also. Hopefully I am wrong or this will foreshadow two deaths instead of just one!" A laugh so sinister was let out after.

"Well let's just keep a close eye on her while we are in this world, alright?"

"Right."

"Hm."

They all turned back to enter the house once more when suddenly, "Hi Guys!" I said to show them one of my cosplay costumes. Fortunately the first one I found was my Aqua one. Terra and Ventus seemed to hyperventilate while Vanitas busted off laughing. "Aqua! You shrunk!" Ventus yelled. This only made things more hilarious for Vanitas and me. I started to giggle as well. Vanitas just had to let the elephant in the room between him and I out so he finally said, "That is not the real aqua, guys! It's obviously a costume! Besides, Aqua has two times bigger melons than that!"

"That's righ-Hey wait a sec! You pervert! You wait here, I'll be right back!" I stated before I ran back upstairs.

"What'll you think she'll come up with next?" Terra asked.

" I don't know. I hope she'll bring us some snacks while she's at it. I highly doubt they sell elixirs nearby," Replied Ventus.

"Raindrop, girl, before you come down and kill me, would you mind bringing some grub for us?" Vanitas Exclaimed for me to hear.

"Okay!" Was the reply?

Ventus and Terra grew a sweat drop on their heads because of my dumb response. As I briskly made my way downstairs with my mysterious costume, I turned for the kitchen and created one of my specialties (one of the only things I can make when alone): Sandwiches.

With one hand, the sliding door opens, revealing my new form and the snacks. "Now Vanitas, are you able to take on yourself?" exclaimed another side of me that tried to mimic his famous laugh shortly after. He tilts his head sideways and snickers. "Heh. All right! We'll see. Winner eats the four snack of the loser!" he states.

He stretched out his hand and-… nothing. "Huh? What the-?" Confusion broke loose throughout the three as they all attempted for the same results. Nope. Not a single spark. Luckily, I had a plan and quickly ran to the shed only a couple of steps away. "Catch!" I yelled as I chucked each of them their exact weapon. Well, not exactly, but an exact replica of their real weapons. Plus I made a keyblade of my own.

"How did you…?"

"Metal and lots of wood! Hah!" I lastly stated as I charged at him.

As expected he easily dodged and appeared from behind. Grass tickled my palms and face. "Weak little girl, of course."

Terra ate his sandwich and got a glance at how I didn't use my hands to fully get up, but jumped straight up in one twist, taking down Vanitas on the way. "Whoa! We got ourselves a skilled fighter" he gulped. A very good skill of mine would be to easily copy a move from a video game from just watching a couple of times.

"No thanks to you guys," I said grinning. Unexpected occurrences happed when least expected. One example would be the event after when Vanitas kicked me and karate chopped me making me flip and land of my chest.

"I win," he said. "Not yet…" I told him. My final blow came when I punched him where the sun doesn't shine. Excruciating pain could be read from his hidden face. "KO!" screamed Ventus. Toppled down on one side, he curled into a small ball muttering, "Damnit. Damnit."

I walked and bent forward toward his ear and whispered," Looks like I'm the better Vanitas today." Ladies and Gentlemen, please never attempt this on the real boys for they will come charging at you after like angry bulls on a fine clear Sunday. After my good punch, I didn't feel like eating my sandwiches I had made so I gave Ventus and Terra mine. They gladly accepted them. Haha. Vanitas stomped all the way inside mumbling, "..Today…only."

* * *

"So this is where you can stay. I hope it'll be roomy and grand enough for amazing people like you three."

My mother always insisted making my to be father's room into a guest room with two beds. So we did.

"I call the left." Declared Terra.

"I call the right, " Declared Ventus as he jumped of the bed and sank right in to the soft mattress. Adorable lil angel!

Vanitas just stood there grumbling.

"Um, I can't sleep with people, its too hard for me, " terra said.

"Yeah, me too. Besides, Vanitas would probably take this opportunity to make the X-Blade…so…nah," Ventus replied. "Fine. I'll go sleep on the couch." He grumbled.

"Err, -no wait. If you want, you can sleep in my mom's room. There's no one using it at the moment." I explained. Vanitas insisted on sleeping downstairs and pointed down, "Couch."

A sigh escaped from my mouth and resumed my host work. My mom never knew if my father was ever going to return , but if so she had a plentiful closet of men's clothing waiting. I had lent them this batch. I bid them goodnight and shut the door. A thought ran through my mind telling me to lock them in and keep them forever, but that died away quickly.

"Goodnight, Rayne!" Terra and Ven said in unison. Ah. Hearing them say a specific name feels like ecstasy. Before entering my own room, I go halfway downstairs to check up on the mischievous of the group.

'How strange. No where to be seen.' I thought. Typical Vani for you. A weird feeling had spread throughout my body. A similar feeling when you wake up in the middle of the night to go tinkle, but see the clock saying 3:33AM and change your mind.

"Vani? You down here?" No response. I walk all the way down and keep my hand of the wall. "Vanitas?" Yet to reply is he.

"It's getting dark. You should hit the hay." I imply.

"You should be used to the darkness since you are the heir to it." A voice said. "What?". Then he appeared from within the darkness. "Tell me; is your father Xehanort?" he asked. "I wouldn't know. My mother said my father left when I was a baby. She never gave me his name."

"Xehanort never intended to have Children. Maybe this is a more futuristic realm." He said as he turned his head.

'Vanitas, you are my favorite character for so long and I love you. ' I thought in my mind. Nah. "It'll never work out." I spoke without thinking.

" Aha! So you do admit to it that you are the heir!" he said. Huh? What subject were we on again? My mind kept running the three words I wanted to say, 'I love you, I love you, I love you' "Love. I love" My mouth accidentally blurted.

"You love what?" He questioned. A blush was coming up so I turned to the window. It was drizzling. "I love-Rain!" I stated. He also turns to see it. "Of course because it's your name isn't it?

"No. well…yeah that and because you can't get a beautiful rainbow without Rain!" I said proudly. He walks and plops down on the sofa. "No Rayne, no rainbow. Hm." He whispers to himself. An enormous growl like a tiger comes from the stomach of a hungry boy. With eyes wide open he looks up. "Im sorry. I didn't feed you. " I said startled, running into the kitchen to make him a night snack. He let out a snicker.

* * *

"Here ya go."

"What is this?" He asked unhappily. I had presented him with a deformed omelet with the Japanese word 'love' scribbled on with ketchup. Luckily he couldn't understand Japanese. Inner fan girl teehee. "It's an omelet. Now eat up." I ordered him. He rejected it at first until I slapped his back making his mouth open just a tad bit. Wide enough for a fork-full to enter. Vanitas chewed and swallow. I forked another biteful and raised it toward his mouth once more. He glared and swiped the fork and plate from my hands.

"Gimmee that!" he proclaimed.

"Haha. I am glad you like it. Sorry about before. But I've got to say. You are my favorite character." I told him. He took another gulp. "Liar. You like ventus. He's the 'adorable' one everyone likes. Puff. He's just a spoiled brat." He said to deny my answer.

"You got that right, He really is adorable." Vanitas looked down at his plate and stared at his omelet.

"But who I admire is you. You had the courage to go up against your other self to create a dangerous weapon even if it meant sacrificing your own life. Your fighting abilities are amazing and your voice is h-!"

-Hack. Too much, Rayne. Overboard. Mayday. Mayday! –

"Um please use my mom's room to sleep. Goodnight." Ran upstairs hoping I didn't let my secret fan girl crush ruin everything.

He finished his omelet and placed the plate in the sink. "Oooh. You have an admirer," a voice spoke from behind.

"Shut it. So what? I've had many." Vanitas brushed off. Ventus came out of the clearing eating the last part of his pear. "Mhm… you two make a great 'pear'." He said pointing to his eaten pear. "Fudge off!"Vanitas yelled. He stomped upstairs and locked himself in her mom's room as requested.

Terra walked back to their room with ventus. "Tough guy, never actually had an admirer confess to him that way."

"Yeah, I remember this chick named Aerith or something confessed to me and I had to let her off." "Say didn't our room have one of those computer thingies we saw at radiant garden? Lets see what it can do."

* * *

Inside of the mother's room was the curious Vanitas trying to find clues about the mysterious scent of Xehanort. He encountered upon a secret box way in the back of the closet. Only it needed a key to open it. Damn. The world where he couldn't use his keyblade. He'll have to wait til morning to ask her about it. A knock was heard on the door. He opened it slightly only to be pushed down by the freaking out of Ven trying to get Vanitas to follow him.

In the guest room, there was a computer and terra ' accidentally' turned it on. "yeah and we looked on her history and – well… just… yuck!" Ven tried to explain but couldn't. On her history it read:

Google: images:

Ventus x Vanitas

Terra x Ven

Terra x Vanitas

All of their eyes burned with horror and disgust.

" And you called her pure?" Vanitas blurted to terra.

"I didn't know she liked THAT okay?" he held in.

"Click one…Just in case it's not…that." Ventus suggested. The mouse dragged, clicked and showed several images of terra and Ventus making out.

"I'm out!" Ventus screamed as he ran out the door. Rayne's door butted open revealing the shocked and scared ventus. "I know I'm a full grown man, but can I sleep with you for just tonight?" he asked.

My fan instincts arose and embraced for a hug. He jumped into the trap of doom and got a huge Rayne hug. However he didn't struggle away for he was petrified from the computer pics.

-In the other room-

"Click the other one,"Vanitas told him.

"I'm too scared," Terra said.

Vanitas moved the mouse and the clicker did its job. More pictured of Vanitas and terra getting it on appeared. Terra turned to Vanitas in tears of innocence.

"You pedophile," Vanitas remarked just as he marched back to his room.

Boy was she getting a punishment in the morning!

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the beginning. Wow. Im glad you caught interest. Yes, Vanitas is my baby home skillet biscuit. I'm pretty sure you know this by now. If you didn't notice this is my first story I ever posted online so if you would like to critic my writing, do so. It may help me in my future writings.

Vanitas: Lock terra in a cage and swallow the key.

Me: But then how will we get him out?

Vanitas: I'll show you. (Strangles him and kills him.)

Me:OoO…

Vanitas: Nothing like a strangulation to pump the circulation.

Me: He's not free.

Vanitas: Who are you again?


End file.
